Kahuna and the Strange Liquid
Kahuna and the Strange Liquid is a fan made short. It aired on January 27, 2018. Plot One day, Benjamin, Nicholas, Lily, Will, Marie, Bridget, FXE Kevin, and Shawn discuss about Kahuna. Kahuna later arrives with a reefer that he found somewhere in the yard, only to discover that it was loaded with beer, which he drank and that he has an important train to take the next day. Meanwhile, Kahuna was travelling on the main line when he was starting to get drunk. He stopped, thinking that he got a red signal when it is actually green. That night, the engines predict the next day's events if Kahuna pulls his train tomorrow. The next day, Kahuna collects his train. Nicholas later arrives and warns him that he could be intoxicated. Kahuna ignores Nicholas' warning and Nicholas departs with his freight train (and arrive back on time because he has a date with Lily). Kahuna later departs and goes barreling out of control until crashing into Trey. Trey then raged at Kahuna while two CSX GP40-2s collect a railroad crane to clean up the mess. After everyone was put back on the rails, Kahuna woke up and he not only saw Benjamin and Timothy, but Mr. Edwards! Mr. Edwards yelled at Kahuna for his actions and later sent him back to CSX. After Kahuna was taken away, Mr. Edwards assigned Ben and Timothy to take over. Several days later, Nicholas knew that Kahuna would crash. Will also heard that Kahuna got dealt with by Mr. Dunn. Shawn asks how Nicholas and Lily's date went and Nicholas said it was great. Later, Kahuna arrives at the yard and asks what happened and Ben told him that he got drunk and crashed while pulling an important train. Kahuna later departs the yard, as he has to get back home because he has more work to do. Characters * Kai (cameo) * Ely (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Colton (cameo) * Nicholas * Benjamin * Shawn * Lily * Marie * Kevin (FXE) * Bridget * Will * Kahuna * Mr. Edwards * Mr. Dunn (mentioned) * Dave (cameo) * Larry (cameo) * Michael (CSX) (cameo) * Tiffany * Dakota * Timothy * Andrew (NS) * Lilim * Michael * McQueen (cameo) * Trey * CSX GP40-2s (not named, does not speak) * Stephanie (cameo) * Sportacus (cameo) * Mr. Soldan (mentioned) Trivia * This marks the first time of a couple things: ** First fan made short. ** Stephanie's hornsound is revealed. ** First time a CREX locomotive is seen in ROHV. * This short is similar to Blaxland Ridge Railroad Episode 8 and the Tales On Springfield Railroad fan made short "Nicky and the Strange Liquid". * The events of Difficult Planning are referenced. Goofs * Some speeches are cut or have background noise. * Junction overlays can be seen in some scenes. * An NS OLS Dash 9 is missing the "Look, Listen, and Live" lettering. * When Kahuna is in Ohio, the trees are missing. ** Additionally, downtown Port Clinton is not elevated. * When Trey complains about a red signal, there actually is no signal. Perhaps he's stupid. Short Category:Shorts Category:Fan Made Shorts Category:Season 3 Category:Shorts that feature a crash